Untouchable
by Angelique-Rays
Summary: AU Ryoma, the shy one with a dark past that no one should know about. Except Fuji, the not so shy one finds out. Thrill Pair
1. Dirty Touches

Title: Untouchable

Pairings: Fuji x Ryoma [THRILL], Tezuka x Atobe [IMPERIAL]. Slight Eiji x Oshi [GOLDEN], Mukahi x Oshitari [DIRTY]

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: AU Ryoma, the shy one with a dark past that no one should know about. Except Fuji, the not so shy one finds out. Thrill Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, one way or another.

Warnings: Rape scene, graphical one-sided sex (?)

Notes: This story is AU, so being the smart ass Ryoma is, he'll skip 2 grades so he'll end up in year 3 as a senior in Fuji/Tezuka's class.

--

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 1: Dirty touches **

**BETA'D VERSION 1**

--

**Prologue **

"_Ryoga! Ryoma! Come home immediately after you go down to the convenience store, all right?" Rinko shouted after the disappearing back of her sons' figures. "Hai, okaa-san!" Ryoma shouted over his shoulder as he jogged down the street with his elder brother. Ryoga was fifteen years old at that time, so that makes Ryoma ten years old. Round golden eyes stared up to his brother and asked quietly, "Aniki, why are you dragging me down to the convenience store?" Said brother smirked and replied smugly, "Because, I'm going out to party and you'll buy something from the store and go back home yourself. If okaa-san asks, tell her I met my friends on the way and went with them. I won't be coming home until tomorrow. Jya na!" with that said, Ryoga jogged the opposite way towards the bus station. _

"_Mou…I'm going to get in trouble…" Ryoma muttered under his breath as he continued his way to the convenience store. Strolling down the path, he grabbed a can of grape ponta and made his way to the cashier. After he paid and left the store, Ryoma looked around and saw the pet shop he usually bought Karupin's supply from. "Since I'm here…" He crossed the street after making sure that there was no on-coming car. Ryoma opened the glass door and a soft jingle echoed through out the quiet and empty store. "Ah! If it isn't Echizen-kun. What do you need here? We're got a new batch of catnips, if that's what you're looking for." Came a hoarse voice. "Thanks but no thanks, Miho-ji. I'm just browsing around…" Ryoma answered as he pulled down his Fila cap. He walked along the aisle and saw Karupin's favorite toy. He thought about his adorable cat nibbling on her favorite worn out toy. "Hm, I may as well buy a new one…" He mumbled to himself as he took the packet down from the shelve. _

_Neither the two of them – Ryoma nor the shop owner – muttered a word as he took the money out from his pocket. The soft jingle of the chime shattered the silence of the shop as Ryoma pushed open the glass door and step out, fresh air rushing to his face. He turned to the direction of his home as he stuff his hands – and Karupin's toy – in his pocket. The sun was already setting as he thought about what his mother and cousin was cooking for dinner. "It had better be Japanese food, we already had western for breakfast…" he thought. The silence of the walk home might made people feel creped out, but to Ryoma, it was soothing. It was never this quiet at home, no thanks to his brother and his perverted father. Shuffling of shoes could be heard behind Ryoma as he walked. The noise became closer to him as Ryoma continued to ignore it. "…should've brought my IPod…" Ryoma shifted his eyes towards the pavement as he saw the shadow of a well built man behind him. He was getting closer. Something stirred inside of Ryoma's heart. Panic? Never, Echizen Ryoma was never panicked or scared. He started to walk faster down the pavement as he tried to calm himself down. "Damn, forget IPod, I wish I've brought my racket…" Ryoma cursed. _

_He turned around the corner as he walked even faster. He look down again, nope, no more shadows. His pace dropped as he slowly turn back. There was no one there. Maybe he was just being paranoid. He heave a sigh of relieve as he continued his way home. "I'm less then five minutes away from home, maybe I should just jog my way—" Ryoma never finished the sentence, he was dragged away, with a rough and calloused hand over his mouth…_

-x-

"_Ryoga! Where have you been! Where's Ryoma!" Rinko almost cried in relief when she saw her eldest son walked through the front door the next morning. "R-Ryoma? Didn't he come home last night?" Ryoga felt panic creep up his spine. At that sentence, Nanako, – Who was standing anxiously beside Rinko – Ryoma's cousin broke down and cried. "N-Nanako!" Nanjirou, his father came to the living room and sat down. "Ryoga, explain." He said calmly, but he was not at all calm, no. He was scared, scared that something might happen to his youngest son. He didn't mind at all that if it was Ryoga who was missing, he does that all the time. But it wasn't Ryoga, it was Ryoma! He was only ten, for god's sake! After Ryoga had explained everything, it took all Rinko's justice power – Mind you, Rinko's a lawyer – to resist the urge to scream at his eldest son. He was fifteen! He was supposed to be the mature one! Yet he left his ten years old brother go home alone! Even before Nanjirou could hide his porn magazine, the front door swung open and a body slumped to the ground, unconscious. All of them rushed towards the said body and looked. It was Ryoma! Except he was bleeding everywhere and his clothes were torn at many different places. He was bleeding…_there_. There were red cut marks on his bleeding wrists. His face and mouth was bruised and it was bleeding. There were also red marks on his pale neck, not to mention that he look almost as if he had been crying for a week non-stop. At the look of that, his family members' hearts shattered into million pieces. Their poor innocent Ryoma was not so innocent anymore._

-x-

**Two years later, present day**

"Are you ready for the first day of your third year in the new middle school, Ryoma?" Rinko asked his son gently. It was his sixth time change of school since _that_ incident. No, it was not because everyone found out about what happen. If it did happen, Ryoma would rather die than live for another day. Yes, it was because he was being bullied. That and he had no friends. No one could come at least twenty cm diameters without Ryoma breaking down and cry, remembering _that_ incident. Not even his family or his own mother, no matter how much she wanted to hug his son and tell him everything was going to be all right. This time, he was going to Seishun Hyoutei Gakuen, Seitei for short. That school is famous for its two different blocks of talented tennis club. Since _that_ incident, Ryoma would do nothing, not even eating, except to play tennis by himself and study, since he wouldn't leave him room, other then playing tennis and doing his usually hygiene stuff. He had not even spoken enough words since _that_ incident to rival the times Nanjirou's porn magazines got burned.

Ryoma nodded as he sat down at the doorsteps to tie his shoelaces. Seitei, though it was the nearest middle school from their house, his parents never did sent him there in the first place and he didn't know why. Actually, Ryoma was quite happy when Nanako told him that he was going to Seitei because of tennis, of course, he didn't show it on his face. He stood up and left his house, along with his tennis bag. Though Ryoma didn't bother to turn back and wave to his mother like she did, he did see his mother's worried face after he left the house. It had been hell during and after _that_ incident. Even four years later, now he could feel that man's rough and calloused hands touching every part of his body.

-x-

_The man had dragged him into the broken old shed next to the pavement he was walking on moments ago. He kicked the door close and pushed Ryoma on the ground while he carried a crate to block the door. He advanced towards Ryoma and covered his mouth with a dirty cloth filled with mud out of no where. He couldn't move form the shock. The man tore away Ryoma's shirt and flung it away where it will not get in his way. Again, he took a cuff out of no where and cuffed Ryoma to the metal piping behind him. Ryoma __felt a hand sliding up his stomach and lingered on his chest as Ryoma shivered with disgust. He looked up and saw lust in the man's eyes. His hands brushed against one of his nipples as Ryoma jerked his body to the side, trying to protect his body. "It's amusing," He heard the man said lustfully. "It's amusing to see how you to try to escape. You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you." With that said, he slipped the cloth down and smashed his lips against Ryoma's virgin one. "Oh yeah, I can see that you're a virgin. I'll try to be gentle with you, alright, little kitten?" The man did not wait for Ryoma to process the words in his mind and he pulled down Ryoma's pants. "Hmmfg! Mhffhhm!" Ryoma tried to scream but it was muffled by the cloth once again. "You want more, my little kitten?" _

_The man started to bite his collarbone and licked his ear shell. Ryoma shivered slightly as he forced himself not to make any sound. The man slid the cloth down and plunged into Ryoma's hot carven and poked his tongue around his mouth. With Ryoma, he used his own tongue to push the man's away. Ryoma pulled against the handcuffs as he was in need of air. The man parted and spread Ryoma's legs open. "P-please stop. Don't do it, please!" Ryoma whimpered as his tears started to fall down his smooth cheek. "Please!" He begged but he knew it was futile. The man positioned himself in between Ryoma. He could feel the man's erection near _there_. He tried to trash his legs but the man slapped him on the cheeks. "Shut up, I said I would be gentle." The man growled. He pulled Ryoma's legs over his shoulders and pressed _something _against his hole. "P-please, stop!" Ryoma cried, pulling hard on his chained wrist. The cuffs were cutting into his flesh but he didn't care. He wanted to run home and throw himself onto his warm bed and sleep it off as a nightmare, but he knew it was very real, and it was happening to him. Without a second thought, the man pressed into Ryoma and he screamed. The pain filled his abdomen and his back. The tears continued to flow even more heavily than before. "Oh, looks like you got torn in just one small thrust and I was being gentle. I was planning to have a few sessions with you, little kitten." The man mumbled. He pulled out all the way to the tip before trusting in again, this time he hit a spot which made Ryoma scream even louder and saw white spots in his vision. His thrust keep on speeding up and the force became harder and harder as he slammed into Ryoma's prostrate. He kept on screaming and screaming as the pain would not stop. It hurts even more than a million tennis balls smashing into his face. The man grabbed Ryoma's whimpering cock and pumped it in rhythm with his thrust. Ryoma felt as if something was going to spurt out of his cock as he pulled even harder against the handcuffs. White and warm liquid spurted out of his cock and he felt his hole clamped tightly on the man's. "So fast, little kitten…I had not even had my fun yet!" With a last thrust, the man came into Ryoma as the sticky warm liquid stung his torn and injured hole. Ryoma felt like dying there and then, he hadn't had enough time to think about it when the man pull himself out and kissed Ryoma's chest. "That was fun, I think I'll go for another few rounds…" _

_For the rest of the night, Ryoma couldn't even feel the pain anymore, after the second round. Never once did he felt pleasure, only pain. He just laid there and let the man did what he wanted, although he did scream all the way. Only when sunlight filtered through the broken window did Ryoma actually 'wake up' from his blank and lifeless stare on the roof of the old shed. "Hm, it was fun as it lasted. I'll look for you again, remember me forever, my little kitten…" with that, the man gathered his clothes and went out of the shed, leaving Ryoma naked on the dirty floor, handcuffs off. Ryoma wanted to die there and then. Nevertheless, he stood up slowly, not even realizing the intense pain shot up his spine. He wore his clothes and limped badly out of the old shed and on his way home. His lifeless and blank eyes, along with his battered and bloodied body could scare any passerby shitless. He limped the whole way home and flung the front door open and slumped to the ground, unconscious._

-x-

Ryoma didn't know how he reached Seitei so fast, just by remembering _that_ incident, but it seemed so damn long when it happened. He stood outside the school gate, while students were rushing into the school for classes where starting soon. Ryoma looked up into the sky and thought, "It'll be the same as those other schools…"

-x-

**A/N: How was it? *nervous* Okay, first off, I know my readers will skin me alive after they see this story because I've not been updating others of my stories and I started a new one so yeah, I deserves to be skinned alive *dies* But, I do promise this story will be a frequent updated one, most likely on Saturdays or Sundays. *I hope* Thanks Shiro for the nice title! *hugs***

**Any way, this is my first Prince of Tennis Fanfic and I'm still new to writing Ryoma and the others' character/personality. So pardon me if they get too OOC X: **

**Oh yeah, the school name, Seishun Hyoutei Gakuen, Seitei is purely for my amusement. So if the name is already been used for other fanfics, do tell me about it and I'll take it down! Yes, comments and criticism are very much welcomed but no flaming please! :D Read and Review!**

**Edited version 1. 18/7/09 **

**Some minor chan****ges have been made :3**


	2. First Touches

Title: Untouchable

Pairings: Fuji x Ryoma [THRILL], Tezuka x Atobe [IMPERIAL]. Slight Eiji x Oshi [GOLDEN], Mukahi x Oshitari [DIRTY]. Mention of Mizuki x Yuuta

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: AU Ryoma, the shy one with a dark past that no one should know about. Except Fuji, the not so shy one finds out. Thrill Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, one way or another.

Warning(s): OOC, minor OC ahead, he's the bad guy so don't worry :3

Notes: This story is AU, so being the smart ass Ryoma is, he'll skip 2 grades so he'll end up in year 3 as a senior in Fuji/Tezuka class.

A/N: This chapter should clarify about what happen AFTER the incident. Thank you for all you review/favorites, comments and criticisms!

To **tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy**, I'm not very sure what your question is trying to ask X: but from my point of view of your question, won't it be boring if this story only consists of Seigaku regulars? So I decided that Hyoutei should have more appearance too, so er, it'll be damn weird if Hyoutei comes to 'visit' Seigaku so frequently so I planned to join both school together, but different blocks in the tennis club. Hyoutei is Atobe's school name so what do you mean when you said, "**Isn't Seishun Hyoutei Gakuen just Hyotei, the school of Monkey King**?" Another part of your review was, "**Ryoma didn't know how he reached Seigaku so fast**" Okay, 'Seigaku' was meant to be 'Seitei' a typo X: Anyway, that sentence was like, while Ryoma was thinking about what happen that day he got raped, he unconsciously walked to his school, so when his flashback was over, he had already reached Seitei. So uh, I've replaced chapter one with the beta'd one so I think it'll be less confusing. Eh, have I cleared your confusion yet? Feel free to ask more questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them :3

--

**Untouchable**

**Chapter 2: First touches**

--

Ryoma walked into the school ground with a small sigh, it was going to be the same as always, getting bullied. Two years had passed since _that_ incident happened and it was his sixth time changing school, but somehow, this time he had a feeling that something was different… He shook his head slightly and walked into the senior block of the school, trying his best to ignore the stares given by students and teachers. Ryoma slid the classroom's door open and walked to an empty seat, placing his tennis bag on the floor. He looked up to see his new classmates starting at him. The girls even huddled together and started to whisper among themselves, some even pointed at him. "Hey, kid…I think you've come to the wrong part of the school, this is the senior block…freshmen's block is the other way…" the teen who said smugly walked up towards Ryoma. "…" Ryoma didn't bother to reply. He knew he was at the right class, 3-B. Sure, he was only twelve, but that doesn't mean he can't attend a senior class just because he was SMART. "Oi! I'm talking to you kid, speak up!" With that said, the teen banged his fist on Ryoma's table, while he was sitting there, not moving. "Hey brat! You'd better answer Hoshino-sama! Are you mute?" another of his classmate shouted from the front of the class. "…" Ryoma looked at the boy, before going back to staring at nowhere. "Y-you bastard!" said Hoshino lifted his fist and was about to punch Ryoma at his full strength. Ryoma flinched even before the fist came in contact with his skin. It was then when an angelic and feminine voice was heard, "Stop that, Hoshino. If Tezuka sees this, he'll expel you from the tennis club" Ryoma looked up to see female with shoulder-length chestnut colored hair, both her eyes closed in a smile– except that the female was wearing a male uniform. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke, class president. You must be Echizen Ryoma." Fuji said cheerfully as she—he extended his left hand for a shake. Ryoma shivered involuntarily as his pale face became paler, if it was even possible. "Are you alright, Echizen?" Fuji advanced on him and carefully touched his back.

_Ryoma __felt a hand sliding up his stomach and lingered on his chest as he shivered with disgust._

"N-no! Don't touch me!" Ryoma yelled as he pushed Fuji's hand away and ran out of the classroom, his tears threatening to overflow. Fuji was stunned. Never once in his life was he yelled at, except maybe his adorable brother, Yuuta. Well, it was that entire Mizuki bastard's fault for kissing Yuuta in front of him. All Fuji did was punch him in the gut. "Saa, I got yelled at and was ignored for a whole week…" Fuji thought. Actually, Fuji was impressed. Echizen Ryoma, the boy he'd met less than five minutes, yelled at Fuji Syuusuke, also known as the _tensai_. No one ever dared to make Fuji angry or try to do anything to displease him. It was as good as signing their early death warrant—even a nerd in Seitei knows that. _Saa, he's interesting…_

Ryoma ran into the nearest toilet nearby and slammed the door shut in his own cubical.

_The man started to bite his collarbone and licked his ear shell. Ryoma shivered slightly as he forced himself not to make any sound. The man slid the cloth down and plunged into Ryoma's hot carven and poked his tongue around his mouth._

He had to calm down, fast! He slid down slowly to the floor and hugged his legs to his chest, rocking forward and backward. It was not working! He was not at all calm, no! He could practically feel that man's touches burning his skin. He felt…dirty.

_He could feel the man's erection near _there_. He tried to trash his legs but the man slapped him on the cheeks. "Shut up, I said I would be gentle." The man growled. He pulled Ryoma's legs over his shoulders and pressed _something _against his hole._

Ryoma scratched hard along his clothed arm. He had wanted to so much to scrub away the filth and dirty, but it never seems to go off. Ryoma hated himself for being so…dirty and tainted. He sobbed quietly as he continued to scratch on his wrist.

-x-

_Ryoma cracked his eyes open and immediately closed them back as bright light was shone directly into his eyes. "H-He's awake! Ryoma's awake!" He heard a familiar voice calling his name, but it seemed so long since he last heard it. "Okaa-san…?" Ryoma tried to call his mother but it came out hoarse. He opened his eyes fully and saw his family members with anxiousness written all over their faces. He pushed against his elbows as he tried to sit up, but pain shot up his spine and he fell back onto the bed, screaming in pain. "Ryoma! Ryoma, okaa-san is here! Don't worry!" Rinko sobbed as she advanced towards her son to hug her. As soon as her hand came in contact with Ryoma's, he screamed even louder and scampered back against the wall, crying. "Please! Don't touch me! P-please stop!" His voice was getting hoarser by the second, his wounds were reopening, but Ryoma didn't care. All he wanted was for the man to stop. "G-go away! Leave me alone! Please!" He hugged himself as tightly as possible, the images of the man kept on reappearing in his mind._

_Everyone, including the Nanjirou, was heartbroken at the sight of Ryoma. It hurts more than needles pricking into their heart. "It's my entire fault…" Ryoga started. "It's all my fault that he had became like this. If only I had never left him alone! It's my entire fault!" Ryoga sobbed, regretting his decision to leave his brother alone, just for him to have fun. Nanako patted Ryoga on his back as she wiped off her salty tears from her face. They looked at the sobbing form of Ryoma, and their hearts shattered once again._

**5 days later…**

"_Ryoma, let's go home, okay?" Rinko gently told Ryoma. Seeing his lifeless face, she wanted to break down and cry, but after the talk with her family, they had decided that it was their duty as Ryoma's family to save him from the state he was in now. They wanted to see the old Ryoma again, the cocky little brat he was. "Your father has the car ready outside the hospital. We're going home now, let's go…" Nanako tried to coax Ryoma into moving from his never-moving position since five days ago. He was just sitting there, starting into the blank wall and crying every few hours. "…here Ryoma, have a grape ponta…I've already open the can for you…" Nanako placed the can on the table near Ryoma, since he would start screaming if anyone got too close for his comfort. Staring at his favorite drink, he slow extended out his hand and grabbed the can and moving back to his original position. He gulped down the liquid before pushing the can away. A few minutes later, Ryoma's vision started to blur and he felt himself in total darkness, soon after. Rinko and Nanako saw Ryoma's figure slid down the bed as they knew that their plan had succeeded, making Ryoma fall asleep by using the sleeping pill. That was the only way they could get Ryoma back home safely, without him trashing around and screaming. "Ryoga, come in…" Rinko said loudly, making sure that Ryoga—who was waiting outside—could hear. Ryoga came in and carried his brother down to where Nanjirou was waiting with his car. He lay his brother's sleeping body at the back seat while the rest of his family piled into the car._

_It was the middle of the night when __Ryoma's body jerked wide awake sweating and panting. His eyes were filled with fear and horror as he trembled violently from the nightmare. He then calmed down and looked around to find himself in his own room and not in that old broken shed. Grasping onto his throat in panicked sobs, the boy tried to calm down and gazed at his surroundings until the door opened. Ryoma scrunched his eyes tight and heard his family rushing into the room. "Ryoma! Are you alright?" Rinko rushed up to him as she asked worriedly. Only when Rinko got close enough for Ryoma to flinch and tremble, she backed away, her fist clenched tightly. How her heart ache when she saw her son in that state. She glanced at her husband who was unusually quiet since a few days ago. Nobody said any words for a few minutes, only Ryoma's panting and quiet sobbing echoed throughout his room. Seeing as Ryoma was calming down, they left his room, each of them wishing for that incident never happen to their poor tennis prodigy._

-x-

Ryoma banged his head on the wall of the cubical when he was jerked awake by the lunch bell. "Itai…" he winced. Ryoma realized that he had fell asleep after running away from Fuji and it was lunch now. He stood up slowly and stretched his aching back before unlocking the door. "Saa, you're awake now, huh. I've been waiting for you since you ran off. Let's have lunch together ne?" Fuji was leaning against the skin with a wide smile. Ryoma paled, seeing as he was ALONE with his class president. "Y-Yadda." Without saying anything else, he rushed out of the toilet and back to retrieve his tennis bag. All eyes were on him as Ryoma barged into the classroom suddenly. If he was wearing his white Fila cap, he would have certainly pulled it lower to cover his face. He couldn't stand so many eyes staring at him, so he rushed to his seat and grabbed his bag, disappearing out of the class as fast as he came in. He went out of the senior block of the school and wandered around. Since it was lunch time, the students were either in their classrooms or in the cafeteria. Only a few students were wandering around the school like Ryoma did, but none of them paid the slightest attention to him. Ryoma had found 12 sets of tennis court after walking around aimlessly, – it must be where the tennis club would usually practice, he thought – since it was deserted, he decided to hit a few balls before lunch time ends. He set down his bag by the side of the court and took out his best racket and a few extra balls from his bag.

"Hmm, maybe I'll practice on my backhand swing…" Ryoma thought to himself as he replayed the scene of his father and him playing a match a week before. He could see tiny flaws that would not be noticed, – unless said person had sharp vision like himself – but Ryoma wanted to be as perfect as possible, not even a flaw must be found in his play. He began to hit the ball against the wall using backhand swing slowly and then increasing the speed and power. The never ending rally against the wall seemed to make Ryoma forget about what happened earlier in the classroom and the toilet. Ryoma heard the metal door creaked open but he didn't bother to stop. "Not bad, kid, not bad…" a sleek voice from behind Ryoma spoke. He let the ball hit the ground and rolled a distance away. Seeing the ball stopped moving, Ryoma turned back to see who had interrupted his self-training. "What's your name kid? If you're interested, there's an empty spot in my tennis block, Hyoutei."

-x-

**A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUN~ Not really a cliffy~ :D YES~ as promised (not really) here is this week's chapter! WOHOO! Sorry if there's not much of a Fuji/Ryo interaction. Okay, the last part might seem a bit rushed (yes, it is) but I tried to make it as clear as possible, so if you do not really understand the last part, feel free to ask questions in your reviews :3~**

**Okay, let me clarify the last sentence of the chapter: **"What's your name kid? If you're interested, there's an empty spot in my tennis block, Hyoutei."** The 'there's an empty spot in my tennis block, Hyoutei' does not mean the regular spot, just a normal member in the tennis club. If you guys don't remember, there are two different blocks of tennis club, 'Seishun' and 'Hyoutei'. Of course, there'll be more explanation on Ryoma's past, regulars and the tennis club.**

**Again, reviews, comments and criticisms are welcomed! I FEED ON REVIEWS ROAR! Flames will be given to Ryo-chan to barbeque the rapist~ **


End file.
